Show Time
by CapAleran2
Summary: Levy's been there and done that. Now having taught her children what she knows, they will have the same summer experience showing their horses. It's always a fun week at the 4-H fair!


**AN** : Anyone who's been in 4-H knows how busy it can get before a show. It may be busy with responsibilities, but it's always one of the best, rewarding weeks of the summer.

* * *

 **Show Time**

The first thing he noticed upon stirring was the smell of the breakfast Levy had managed to produce. How with the long list of preparation work to do for the day -let alone the entire week- he didn't know. Gajeel groaned then as he made himself slip out from between the thin mattress of the camper's bed and the blankets, knowing full well that he'd also be just as busy. The only people who'd be able to enjoy another hot, muggy day were the 4H-ers. Tis the season.

What bacon, eggs, and biscuits and gravy were left were waiting on the small fold-out table when he emerged from within their home away from home for the fair week. Levy stood reading the show's events and drinking coffee from her stainless steel thermos. Her hazel eyes glanced to him before going to her watch. "About time."

Gajeel frowned and grunted, adjusting the crotch of his jeans. He surveyed the surrounding grounds. Many other families had campers as well and were camped in rows within walking distance from the barns. He didn't see very many people out. "Where is everybody?"

"At the barns."

"The kids too?"

"Yep."

"It's barely 7:30 am. Why can't they do this during the school year?" Gajeel commented with a surprised look. He snatched a few pieces of bacon from the serving plate before him. "Did you cook this?"

Levy folded the paper and stuffed it into her back pocket, also where her phone and hair ties were stashed. "They serve breakfast from the kitchen by the extension office. Better eat all that you can. They're going to need your help dragging the arena sand."

Gajeel looked at her as he chewed another bite. "I figured. What about you?"

"I'm helping in my own way." She pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes. "Hurry up and get going. It starts at 10."

With that Levy left her husband to fend for himself. She mentally ran through things to accomplish before show time as she briskly made her way towards the large green-roofed barns. There were already a few kids coming back from the wash rack, towing freshly bathed horses. She let them cross through the wide entry first, searching for Melina while she waited.

The barn was a place of comfort for her. The scents of horses, leather, hay, and even the manure were all satisfyingly familiar and it eased her nerves. Walking purposefully for their stall lots, Levy spotted her seventeen-year-old sliding the stall door closed. "Is the feeding done?"

"Yea," Melina said. "I just finished brushing him."

"Rhett's too?" Levy peered over the adjacent stall window to see her fourteen-year-old struggling; the gelding would not move his hoof for Rhett to use the hoof pick. The chestnut's coat was clean at least.

"Do what I told you before," she commented. "Run your fingers down the back of his leg."

"I did." Rhett let out a frustrated growl, still bent over. He pushed his shoulders into the gelding's leg and pulled on it in an attempt to bring up the hoof.

Knowing there was a bunch of things that needed to be done in a short amount of time, Levy calmly entered the stall, taking Rhett's hoof pick out of his hand. She promptly worked her magic and the gelding shifted, raising his hoof.

"I'll finish him. Haul the tack up here from the trailer and then clean them off."

Rhett huffed as he stepped into the busy barn aisle. He went with Melina, hurrying down the gravel path. Their mother then resumed the tasks of mucking out the stalls and cleaning up their aisle way. By the time she had finished, sweat accumulated on her skin and strands of her hair stuck to her face and neck. Her children had lugged their wheelbarrows full of riding equipment and were seated in their fold out chairs thoroughly wiping the leather pieces down.

After wiping her face with a towel of their show box, Levy blew out a quick breath. She could smell herself; a shower would be a luxury no one involved with the show could afford at the moment. It would have to wait until the evening. She checked the shower stalls for availability and returned in a near jog.

"Grab 'em," she said, pointing to the animals. "Get to the baths before someone else does." She hurriedly flipped open the box lid and pulled out the large blue grooming caddy, complete with brushes, shampoo, and conditioner, while Melina and Rhett opened the stalls to collect their horses.

After the horses were squeaky clean and show-ring ready, there was enough time to spare for Melina and Rhett to wash up and change. Gajeel soon found them, making his way through the crowded aisles. Sweat poured from his skin. In his one arm was a few bottles of cold water. He used a blue handkerchief to wipe away the droplets trickling down his forehead with his free hand and offered them the bottles. "Almost show time."

"Sit still," Levy murmured to Melina as she shifted in the chair. Her words were slightly muffled due to the hair pins stuck between her lips, her fingers intertwined within Melina's black curls to produce the tail end of a long single braid.

"No one's gonna see my hair, mom. I have to wear my helmet."

Levy ignored her. "I'm almost done."

The arena speakers crackled to life with the female voice testing the volume and sound. It was almost time to begin. Checking the show program, Gajeel saw she was listed in the third class. He grabbed Melina's western saddle to begin tacking up her black gelding. The saddle blanket matched her teal show jacket. Gladious quietly stood for him to cinch up the latigo, tightening the saddle and teal saddle blanket to him.

The large arena had bleachers on both sides. The metal seating was full with spectators awaiting the classes to begin. Levy stood with Gajeel by the white railing as both of their children mounted their horses in the smaller practice ring to warm up. They watched Melina hold the reins while Rhett adjusted his stirrups. His green show jacket was a great contrast to his gelding's rich, reddish coat.

Melina's riding form was spot on as she guided Gladious around the ring. The gelding's topline was level, his head vertical just as a western pleasure horse should carry himself. His coat glistened in the sunlight. His legs effortlessly pulled them along around in the sand. Rhett came up alongside her and they urged their horses into a slow lope. Nervous smiles were etched on their faces.

Gajeel bent down close to Levy's ear, his lips brushing it. "A sweaty Hamilton says she takes her first class," he murmured. His large hand slipped to her waist. "Rhett too."

He was met with a giggle. "A sweaty sock Ten, huh? So little faith."

He pursed his lips and pinched her side. "I didn't say that."

"Uh-huh. Betting on our children..." She bumped his leg with her hip. "Make it a crisp Jackson." Levy kept her eyes on her children, confident that they both would do very well in their riding classes. She was after all their riding instructor and 4-H club leader. She had made them practice almost every day.

A female voice boomed in the air; the speakers were loud across the fairgrounds. "Hello and welcome to the second day of the horse and pony show. We will be starting with the Western Pleasure walk/trot class in five minutes. Horsemanship classes will follow after a twenty-minute break for lunch. Would all 4Hers in the walk/trot class enter the ring, please."

Her husband looked at her with a smirk. "Where are you hiding dry money at in this heat?"

The hazel eyes behind the dark sunglasses squinted up at his red ones as they slipped down from her face to the buttons on her chest. She smiled. "Not there..."


End file.
